Scorpious' Ignorance
by P00tlebug42
Summary: How Scorpious and Rose started- with a fight of course! Just a little fluff piece that came to me in the middle of the night!


**Disclaimer: the amazing world and characters all belong to the fantastic J. , the story is simply mine and I hope it does the characters justice- they're my OTP!**

I could feel my blood boil, one of my mums old muggle expressions that I didn't understand until just that moment and boy, was it accurate.

For someone so intelligent and continually showing off and boasting of said intelligence to anyone with ears, I just do not understand how he could be so thick! Does he understand absolutely nothing?!

Looking into his eyes, he really was that stupid.

*sigh*

This could take a while.

Apparently Scorpious Malfoys famous womanising skills are completely and utterly bull shit, although that means Tiffany Greengrass is an excellent liar, did not expect that one.

How I know that his supposed "skills" are complete shite is not that I know first hand, as that is totally gross, I mean he may have the looks of a Greek Adonis, but he has the personality of Snape- slimy. If he truly believes the utter crap that came out of his mouth- then I wonder how he has ever had a date, must be the famous Malfoy fortune!

I honestly cannot believe that someone who is beating me in transfiguration, ugh, can honestly think that! He truly believes that a girls heinemann has to be stretched and pulled back- hahahahaha I mean I know he's pure blood and what not, but has he never heard of a tampon- the heinemanns pretty broken by that point, let alone after riding a broom, which will inevitably lead to falling off one.

Clearly Tiffany is an excellent story teller, cause there is no way that the amazing night she had with "The Scorpious Malfoy" is true if he understands so little about female anatomy.

That's not even the worst thing. I could forgive and even look past the lack of understanding of the female body, after a good laugh of course, but it's the fact that he has the audacity to stand in my dorm and tell me that I am not always right! I mean who does he think he is, is he that stupid that he's not aware of the fact that he's talking to the Head Girl of Hogwarts, aka the greatest Wizarding school ever, who also happens to unfortunately be his fellow head?!

Admittedly I understand that whilst I'm right most of the time, on occasion, very rarely, he does prove me wrong after a heated argument. But does he not trust me on this, I thought we'd gotten past the hatred and started a very slow burning, reluctant friendship after being forced to live together as heads. I mean, he are talking about my own body here- I know how it works, whilst he clearly does not- despite the rumours.

I have to say, I'm a little disappointed, it doesn't seem fair to have the looks of a God and the brain of a dog, not that I have anything against dogs of course.

I realised that whilst I've been silently fuming, I've been staring at the idiot for a full five minutes. I should probably say something, right?

"Hahahahaha"

"What now weasle"

"Oh absolutely nothing Malfoy, I am simply blown away by your complete and utter stupidity and quite shocked that Tiffany Greengrass actually has enough intelligence to spin such a believable tale about you two, boasting of your achievements, when you are clearly as stupid as a two year old when it comes to female anatomy. I even feel sorry for your lack of understanding"

"I didn't know you cared Weasley"

"Oh rest assured Malfoy, that I don't. I just feel sorry for the fanclub- they'll be so disappointed"

" I didn't realise that you cared so much about my fans weasley- you must be their leader"

"Hahahahaha

Oh you do crack me up Malfoy- that's the best laugh I've had in weeks!"

"Witch"

"Kind of you to notice Malfoy- only took you 7 years"

Oops, I seem to have hurt his feelings, as his retreating back, not bad I might add, disappears behind his bedroom door as the slam echoes around our common room. I should really apologise, clearly his gigantic ego and pride is eagerly damaged.

Take the high road Rosie, that's what mum would want. Then again she did punch Malfoy Sr in their third year and dad would be very disappointed if I gave up so easily.

But he did look very angry and I don't really want to patrol alone tonight, it's cold and admittedly he brings a comforting warmth to our patrolling. Ugh, stupid head rules!

I knock timidly on the door.

No answer.

I knock again, this time with more force.

Once again, nada.

I bang on the door.

I'm greeted with silence.

"Malfoy, if you don't open this door in precisely two seconds then I will blast it too a million pieces and ruin that perfect hair of yours"

"Calm down" comes the muffled reply, but at least the door opens.

Cautiously I step in, I've never actually been in Malfoys room before. It's not what I would expect. Instead of the traditional green banners and slytherin decorated room that one would suspect, it's actually quite tasteful, the walls charmed to imitate an ocean and beach from somewhere, complete with the sounds of waves crashing, which creates a claiming atmosphere overall- definitely not what I assumed his room would look like, not that I've imagined it or anything.

"Well" Scorpious stares expectantly at me- his harsh slate grey eyes boring in to mine.

Oh I forgot what I was in here for.

"Ummmm"

"Excellently articulated Weasley, now if that's all you came to say, please get your arse out of my room immediately"

"Now who needs to calm down"

A hint of a smirk is all I see- at least I didn't completely destroy his ego.

"I came to eat humble pie"

"English Weasley"

"Well clearly you are very confused and as head girl I should show compassion and help those in need- not laugh in their face- twice"

"Mhmmm"

"So sorry you're like useless or whatever"

"I'm far from useless Weasley"

"Hahaha"

"What happened to showing compassion"

"Oh that went out the window once you opened your stupid mouth"

"This mouth is far from useless, I'm sure give heard"

"I also heard that you were a great shag, clearly the Hogwarts rumour mills are running dry"

I can see the hurt flash across his face, but before I can leave Malfoys bedroom, his lips are crashing down on mine and I have to submit, he's not useless- far from it.

A warm feeling starts to spread from my chest as I feel myself kiss him back, my own lips betraying me! I find my arms linking behind his neck, pulling his head closer to mine, so I can get better leverage, after all, he does tower over me at 6'1". My fingers interlock themselves in his soft, slightly curly hair, as his arms grip my waist, pulling me closer.

His tongue circles my lips, begging for entrance and I reluctantly (not really) grant entrance and boy does he know what to do with that tongue.

The warm feeling spreads, as we explore each other's mouth, it's no longer warm though, more like a fire as the passion of arguing translates into something much more fun.

We seem to pull each other even closer, battling for dominance as always. Until we're forced to break apart due to lack of oxygen.

He tucks my head comfortably under his chin, we fit together like a jigsaw.

We stay quite for a bit, daring each other to break the silence.

He tilts my face up to look at him.

"Useless huh?"

"I suppose not, but I'll have to see further proof to see who's truly right"

We spend the rest of the night and the year in much the same way, arguing and snogging, patrolling forgotten at the very backs of our minds as we explore more interesting places.


End file.
